Assimilation
by SuperNeos2
Summary: AU! Jaden Yuki moves to City D after the unfortunate death of his parents. What he feels is a fresh start to his life turns into a bizarre adventure as he and his new friends battle the underground forces that reside within their city. A battle for friendship and love holds the fate and future of the city in the balance. What a way to start your new life. JxA.


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other concepts from any other series used. Just any OCs used.

AN: **Yeah, I already know what you're about to say, "You disappear for over a year and now come back with something new instead of updating your old stuff." That's precisely why. I need to get my enthusiasm and muse back before I go back to big projects like Diffusion and SKJ. This is something like a side project, one of two I have in mind, and can be considered a mix of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 and GX characters.****Be warned my writing may suck after so long, but I'll get back to how it was before hopefully. So, genuine criticism is welcomed and encouraged.****Try to enjoy.**

Chapter 1 - Big Time Rush Part 1

In a dark room lit only by a few select candles sat a small group of eight people. Each wore dark red cloaks covering their faces, hovering over the prone form of what appeared to be a man in his early twenties. Blood was leaking from the man's back, traveling in a circular motion that drew some sort of insignia on the ground; it looked like a sheep's head. The prone man was still conscious, albeit barely, trying to get a good look at the group of people who were now surrounding him chanting some motto.

After they repeated it for a few seconds, one man in the group stepped forward and raised a hand. A green aura surrounded his hand before something emerged from it. It was hard to make out in the dimly lit room, but it looked like the silhouette of another arm was reaching out of his hand.

The man bleeding out didn't have enough time to process what was happening before the second arm struck down and ended his fleeting life.

"Higashikata High should be around here..."

Jaden Yuki mumbled to himself as he tucked on the sleeves of his new purple school uniform. He cringed at the color as he felt red was more his color, that and purple was just too girly for his liking. He smoothed out the wrinkled strands of his brown hair, the middle covered by an orange dyed patch from a dye job gone horribly wrong and one he was too lazy to fix. He adjusted the sunglasses that he had on his face, letting the rays of sunshine beaming above him bounce off their surface. He shouldered his backpack with a single strap, feeling the weight of all his new school supplies bounce around inside. He looked around him for anything that can point him in the direction of a school, but all he came up with was just multiple businesses and stores that were starting to open up for the day. He frowned - not even one day in the city and he was already scurrying around like a blind man struggling to find his cane in the ocean.

Jaden was new to City D. He came here from another city in a completely different section of the country to live with his grandparents after the unfortunate passing of his mother and father. He shook his head solemnly as he remembered what exactly he had been told had happened - something about being shredded and pitch darkness. He didn't understand at first until a little bit later that same night.

He was regretting his decision not to take his grandmother's offer to drive him around to all the landmarks. He was gonna be late on his first day. Not that he himself really cared, but he didn't want to be on his grandparents' bad side after all that's happened lately.

He growled to himself as he sat on a fountain, "Is this some magic school that they make it a test for new kids to find themselves?" He stopped in what he guessed was the town center - all town centers had a fountain by some courthouse like building. He looked up to the clock, seeing it was ten before eight. He had to get to school within ten minutes or else he was going to be on the receiving end of his grandfather's wrath - the old uptight bastard, not that Jaden loved him any less.

"Aw man,"

Jaden looked behind him to see a short kid running down the street, textbooks dangling from his backpack as he tried to button his shirt. He had spiky baby blue hair and a pair of glasses that looked to be crooked on sideways. He had the same uniform on as Jaden, making Jaden's eyes widen behind his sunglasses. This was perfect. If he was wearing the same uniform, then that meant he was probably in the same school he was supposed to go. He can just follow him. He smirked to himself; his luck was beginning to turn around.

As Jaden stood up, the young man tripped and went flying in the direction of the fountain. His bag and books went in the vicinity of the fountain and it was clear where they were gonna land. It took a second, but Jaden reached out and just like that, the boy and his books were standing next to him in perfect condition - even his clothes and glasses were in place.

"Huh?" The boy asked as he looked around, trying to process what just happened. "Where am I?" He peeked over his shoulder to see the sidewalk he was running down. He turned back around, finally noticing Jaden looking down at him with an amused expression. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there, mister!" He bowed in apology.

Jaden held in a snicker, "It's alright, bud. And you don't need to call me mister. I'm the same age as you... at least I assume I am since we're wearing the same school uniform." Jaden ran a hand down his own uniform, which got wrinkled again during his little heroic act. He held a hand out, "I'm Jaden Yuki."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The young man shook Jaden's hand in return. "So, you're a second year in Higashikata High?"

"I'm supposed to be. I'm new to this city and I can't find this school for the life of me." Jaden raved, his earlier frustrations with his bad sense of direction coming back. "I was hoping I can shadow you so I can actually get to my first day." He grinned.

"Yeah, sure." Syrus nodded with a smile. "It's actually two blocks from here." Syrus motioned for him to follow. Jaden shrugged as he readjusted the weight of his backpack on his back, following after Syrus. "So, you said you're new here?" Syrus asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yep. I just moved here a few days ago to live with my grandparents." Jaden explained, intent on keeping the actual story to himself. "The funny thing is my grandma actually offered to drive me around so I can find where everything is, but I thought my 'keen sense of direction' would be enough to help me find what I need." Jaden said with a bemused chuckle.

"After a little bit, you can pretty much remember where everything is in this city. It's not that big." Syrus explained as they rounded the corner. "I can actually show you where the main landmarks are myself after school..." He immediately turned red in embarrassment as he sounded very pushy. "A-ah, I'm sorry! You don't need to take my offer!" He rapidly apologized as he avoided eye contact with Jaden.

Jaden laughed, "Relax, man. If you wanted to be friends, just ask. I'm new here, so I need some friends myself." Jaden clasped a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't bothered by Syrus' offer. He looked to be a good guy and everyone can use a guy like that in their circle. Plus, his stammering was hilarious.

Syrus looked back over to Jaden, a surprised look on his face. "Really?" He asked a little bit too eagerly. He realized how excited he sounded, looking away again with a brighter face when Jaden laughed. "S-sorry. It's just, I've lived here my whole life and I don't have a real friend. I mean, I have people I talk to, but no one to actually go things with, you know?"

Jaden stopped laughing after hearing that. That was kinda messed up. He felt better about his decision to be friends with Syrus. He ruffled Syrus' hair, getting a pout from the shorter boy. "Don't worry about a little thing, Little Blue." Syrus gave a glare after hearing that, although coming from him it looked like a fuming child squinting up. "You can show me all the hotspots in town and we can get into a bunch of misadventures and make a name for ourselves." Jaden held a hand out and ran it across the air, his other arm around Syrus' shoulder. "We can be known as 'The Suave and the Silky'."

"Who's Suave and who's Silky?" Syrus asked as the school came into view. "And what does that actually mean?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Jaden admitted with a sheepish grin. "I heard it once on TV and thought it was funny." Hearing that had Syrus laughing. "Okay, we may be called something else, but with the new kid in town and his little know everything sidekick, we'll take this town by storm." Jaden boasted. Syrus looked annoyed a little by being called a sidekick, but was just happy that he finally had someone willing to call him a friend. This was the last thing he expected when he woke up late this morning.

The school came into view, standing five floors tall with the nation's flag on top, the white paint chipping in places, but overall looking in pristine condition for the most part. The student body shambled into the building, some socializing with their friends and other's hiding up front trying to finish their homework. A few lingered on the sides smoking and eating breakfast. Jaden nodded his head as he took it all in - definitely an improvement over his last school, everyone was wearing a shirt and no one was getting their ass beat.

"Welcome to Higashikata High School," Syrus waved over at the school. "Home to some of the future leaders of the nation and a few of the future thugs."

Jaden playfully frowned, "Hey! I resent that!" He joked. Syrus, worried at having ruined his new friendship just as it started, was about to unleash a series of apologies before Jaden laughed and elbowed his side. Syrus rubbed at it. "I'm just joking, Sy, relax. I gotta teach you to see and decipher my breed of humor."

"Yeah," Syrus laughed. The two didn't see that they were being approached by three boys taller than even Jaden, who was already 5'10. Two of the guys were wearing the same standard purple uniform that both Jaden and Syrus were wearing while the one in the middle, the tallest at 6'2 and obviously the leader, was wearing a white uniform instead. He also wore a sailor hat for some reason.

The leader grabbed Syrus' shoulder, "Hey, Truesdale, nice to see you again!"

Syrus clamped up faster than a turtle in danger retreated into its shell. He slowly turned around to see the source of the voice, despite knowing already very clearly who it was. Jaden turned slowly too, but not out of fear - he followed Syrus' rythmn to watch his expression. His eyes were widened in fear as he took in the sight of the little group eyeing him like a starving predator did to wounded prey.

"Hey, David." He meekly waved. "How're you? How was your summer?" He asked politely despite his fear. Jaden raised an eyebrow.

David smirked, "Same 'ol, same 'ol. Spent a lot of it on the family cruise ship." Jaden held in a whistle of amazement. "I gotta say, I did miss messing with you a lot more than I should've."

Syrus and the cronies next to David all laughed, but for very different reasons. Syrus was bouncing his eyes around the three to try and assess the situation as best as he could, completely forgetting about Jaden standing next to him frowning.

Jaden moved Syrus behind him as he took his place in front of David, only he took that extra step closing the distance between them. For the first time since they came over, they all focused their attention on Jaden. Syrus was staring in awe as Jaden stood up to a group completely outnumbered. Jaden peeked over his shoulder to smile at Syrus before turning back to give a frown to David.

"I've never seen this kid before," one of the cronies noted in thought.

"He must be new." The other stated.

"Wow," Jaden laughed. "What an obtuse observation." He snarked. The two cronies growled at him. Jaden was sure that if their ringleader David wasn't in front holding them at bay, they've had attacked him for that. Ha, they wouldn't last a second. "And you," Jaden turned his attention to David. "Whatever your problem with my friend Syrus here is, it's over. It's done. Now get out of my face before I get angry."

Jaden's act of defiance against David was drawing the attention of the lingering crowd of students. One of these students had spiky black hair and was wearing a black uniform opposed to the others around him wearing either purple or blue. He stared at the confrontation between Jaden and David in interest while his own little pack of two cronies in blue stood behind him watching as well.

"Whadda think, Chazz?" One asked. The one known as Chazz just stood there in silence watching.

Another student watching was in purple like Jaden and Syrus. His black hair was neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers of color akin to gray. His own uniform was neat in comparison to Jaden and the others, not a single wrinkle or strand of fabric out of place. Unlike the other students, he had a nametag reading 'Bastion Misawa'; probably due to his position as class representative if the honor badge on his chest was any indication. He stared in interest.

Over to the entrance of the school, a car was pulling up. Out from the passenger side stepped out an attractive blonde hair girl wearing a variation of the purple uniform Jaden and the others had on. Her skirt went to her knees and her shirt was short sleeved compared to the long sleeves of the boys, the tight shirt giving emphasis on her large breasts. Her hair went down to her mid-back and like Jaden, she had sunglasses covering her hazel eyes from the sun. As she finished stepping out holding her briefcase, she finally noticed the confrontation happening outside. She took off her glasses to get a better look, frowning when she saw who it was.

"You're kidding me, right?" She groaned, regaining her composure before stepping towards them.

David smiled, finding Jaden standing up to him hilarious. "Listen, new guy, you're new, so I'll give you a break here. I'm the richest guy in school. My family is famous around the world. The Mackenzie Family."

Jaden blinked once... twice... three times before looking to Syrus for an explanation. He didn't miss out of the corner of his eye David glaring at him for being ignorant of his family legacy. He simply smirked.

Syrus cleared his throat before explaining, "The Mackenzie Family is a powerful force in this city. David's father is actually the principal here and the family has a history of being involved in real estate and archeology, which amassed them a large fortune through the generations. I think David's sister Reggie runs the real estate side now."

"That's correct, Truesdale." David nodded like a proud parent. Syrus simply stared at an empty spot on the ground in defeat, annoyed that he had to learn that just so David would stop tormenting him as much as he did. "Now..."

"Jaden..."

"Jaden. Now that you know that, I'd really appreciate it if you could show me the respect that I deserve and greet your fellow classmate with a bow and a handshake."

Syrus and the others' eyes widened at that. Jaden looked around at the gasps that were had after hearing that, looking bewildered at the whole thing. What was so bad about a handshake? He wasn't going to give him one either way, but what was the big deal?

"David, stop this shit now..."

Jaden, Syrus, and David's eyes turned to the source of the new voice. The girl that got out of the car before had finally caught up with them. Syrus' face turned red while Jaden gave her a look over, nodding at her appearance before he stopped paying any mind to that.

David smiled in what was supposed to be a charming way; it made him look more unhinged than he was already portraying himself to be. "Hey, Alexis. How was your summer, beautiful?"

Alexis ignored that, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop causing problems around here?" She glared. "Just because your dad is principal doesn't exempt you from the rules of the school." She motioned to his uniform for starters. Off to the side, some students looked to Chazz's black uniform - he simply shrugged in response. "You said you were going to stop messing with Syrus."

"I didn't do anything to him. I just came up and said I missed him, that's all."

Alexis looked to Syrus for confirmation of this, to which he nodded. It was technically true. He hadn't put his hands or anything on him, he was just being a bit of a dick about it. Alexis then noticed Jaden for the first time. They locked eyes as best as they could with Jaden's sunglasses covering his eyes. While she let her eyes linger just a bit longer than she intended, she didn't think much of it and simply saw it as her trying to see past him; eyes were windows to the soul, after all.

Syrus watched in confusion while David stared jealousy.

Jaden smiled, "Yes, Miss?" He stated politely. One thing his parents had drilled into him was to be nice and respectful to women no matter what when you introduce yourself to one. He could be a smartass around them afterwards.

Alexis shook her head, "Nothing. You're new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah I'm new. Just moved to this city a few days ago." Jaden explained. Alexis nodded, "My name's Jaden Yuki..." To piss David off, he held the hand he was waiting for out to Alexis. He smirked when he felt his glare burn a hole in the back of his neck. Had Jaden given a damn, he'd be as scared as Syrus was right now, who was shivering as he stood back.

Alexis watched his hand, smiled at his politeness, and shook it. "Alexis Rhodes. I'm also your student council president."

"Wow," Jaden laughed, "Remind me to stay on your good side." He joked.

Alexis laughed, "I'll be sure to. Just don't go around causing problems for anyone and we'll be okay..."

"I don't go looking for problems, Alexis. I just sometimes see someone in trouble like my new best friend Syrus over there and I can't help it," he shrugged, Syrus beamed at being called Jaden's best friend, his previous fear at David's demeanor collapsing under the newfound weight of his own happiness. "I get bleeding heart syndrome and I spring to the rescue."

"So you see yourself as a bully hunter?" She asked with a smirk. That was actually very considerate of him if he helped out who he could. While the student body here were nice people for the most part, no one got out of their comfort zone to help anyone with any problem that didn't directly involve them. This could be a new wave of inspiration for the students here. Hmm, she laughed to herself. Only a few seconds of talking to Jaden and she was already thinking of how to use him to help better the student body.

"That's a nice way of putting it," Jaden laughed. He actually didn't think of himself as a protector for the weak or anything of the sort. He just didn't like seeing people mess with those who couldn't or wouldn't fight back and it made him frustrated. He fully supported fights between equals though. He'd never break up a fight like that. He realized that he was shaking her hand a bit longer than he had planned too, something she noticed too as she pulled back the moment he looked down. They both laughed at the overly long handshake.

Behind them, David was fuming. This new kid, this punk, was gonna deliberately ignore him and then was gonna get smooth with Alexis!? And he was making him look like a bad person in front of her as well!? The woman that he vowed he was gonna marry! It was disrespectful in a way that he hadn't seen before! He was seething in rage, his body shaking as his teeth tightened up in a grip strong enough to briefly concern him about them cracking.

Jaden Yuki was going to get his handshake...

Around David, a green aura surrounded him. Above him formed a box-like creature with two eyes that were as round as medium size dinner plates. They were narrowed in a calm anger opposed to David's more hotheaded growl and glare. The top of the box was split open like a wide mouth looking to devour a hero sandwich in one bite. Inside was a orb like device that glowed with blue/yellow electricity. It had six stubby rods of metal sticking out of the top, middle, and bottom of its body, the latter four acting as its arms and legs while the former two acted as either horns or antennae; maybe both. It beeped before flying to Jaden.

Alexis saw this and gasped, "David, don't!"

Jaden turned his head and saw what came at him. He smirked as a golden aura surrounded him similar to David's green. Jaden's golden aura rose to the top of his body, morphing into a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. He also wore a black helmet that functions as a crown.

Jaden's knight like figure grabbed David's box creature before punching it hard. It didn't make a dent, but the impact had David gasping for air as saliva came flying out his mouth, forcing him to cover it. Jaden's knight threw the box away back to David, which landed on his head. Jaden's knight took refuge beside him as a bodyguard.

David and Alexis gasped. Behind them all, Chazz and Bastion gasped too as they saw it:

A Stand.

Jaden smiled, "Still wanna fight, David?"

End of Chapter 1 of Assimilation

That's the first chapter of this new, 'Getting Neos back to enjoy writing' story. Since I've been watching a lot of JoJo lately, I decided to incorporate elements from it to hopefully spark something in me to update regularly again. So, be on the lookout for Stand battles.

Hopefully you enjoyed this and please, let me know honestly how it is so I know what needs to be improved the most.

And before those who read Supreme King Jaden ask, no, Jason and Asami are not showing up here. Well, Jason is definitely not showing up here, I don't know about Asami yet. We'll see.

Stand Biography:

Jaden - Supreme King (Haou in his full armor from the Anime)

David - Pandora (One of his monsters from the Manga)

Next Time: Big Time Rush Part 2


End file.
